


Waltz in Your Memories

by Delia_Sky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mungkin, bagi saia terlalu happy, ga tau ya...
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delia_Sky/pseuds/Delia_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku setuju melakukan ini."</p><p>"Karena aku idiot dan kau mencintaiku?"</p><p>Gerakan dasar dansa waltz adalah enam langkah. Langkah pertama cepat, dua langkah pelan, selangkah cepat, dua langkah pelan, sampai akhirnya kembali ke tempat semula.</p><p>Kita tidak bisa kembali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltz in Your Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Saia mungkin salah karena saia buta banget tentang waltz dan saia riset secara ngebut. Silakan membenarkan kalau ada yang salah, ya...

Hal itu dimulai tanpa aba-aba, tanpa alasan solid. Hanya berupa; “Tsukki, aku bosan.”

Dan dari satu kalimat pendek itu, Tsukishima mempertanyakan kenapa Kuroo bisa meyakinkannya sebegitu rupa sampai dia mengiyakan dan akhirnya berdiri di sebuah studio sedang berisi sekitar sepuluh orang termasuk dia dan Kuroo.

“Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa menyeretku melakukan hal bodoh ini,” gerutunya pada Kuroo yang berdiri di hadapannya, hanya terpisah sejauh selangkah kecil.

Kuroo hanya memberinya sebuah cengiran lebar sebelum meletakkan tangannya pada punggung Tsukishima dan menggenggam tangan Tsukishima yang sebelah setelah berhasil memaksa si pirang berkacamata untuk meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Kuroo.

“Karena aku idiot dan kau mencintaiku?”

Lagu yang tidak familiar bagi telinganya berkumandang dari sebuah _tape_ _recorder_ kecil di ujung ruangan dan jarak selangkah mereka berkurang menjadi tanpa jarak sebelum akhirnya Kuroo memimpinnya dalam gerakan memutar mengitari ruangan dengan sedikit kaku.

Mungkin Tsukishima bisa memaksa dirinya untuk menyukai kursus waltz ini. Mungkin.

* * *

 

Tsukishima hanya bertahan selama sebulan dan dia tidak bisa protes karena dia tahu betapa penuhnya jadwal mahasiswa semester satu.

“Mungkin nanti,” adalah yang Tsukishima ucapkan tiap kali dia bertanya. Kalimat itu terdengar dingin dan datar. Tapi dia bisa merasakan betapa Tsukishima menyesal tidak bisa ikut dari dua kata itu. Dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya tersenyum seperti seorang idiot seharian.

* * *

 

“Kau boleh mencium pengantinmu.”

Dan tidak ada satu detik pun yang Kuroo lewatkan untuk menarik Tsukishima—Kei—dan menciumnya. Tawa dan tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan kapela kecil itu dan untuk kali ini—dan dia berharap untuk seterusnya—Kei tersenyum setelah ciumannya.

Tentu saja Kei masih tidak bisa berdansa dan kakinya beberapa kali terinjak. Dia tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Dari ujung ruangan, ‘How Long will I Love You’ Ellie Goulding terlantun dengan sayup, seakan-akan menggantikan dirinya untuk berjanji pada Kei.

_How long will I love you?_

_As long as the stars are above you_

_And longer if I can_

* * *

 

Sampai lima tahun lalu, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa lagi kesukaan Kei karena satu anak itu tidak mau meminjamkannya laptop, iPod, ataupun handphone-nya. Dan tentu saja ketiga benda itu selalu bertamasya ke dalam kelas kuliah Kei tiap hari.

Empat tahun lalu, dia berhasil menculik iPod putih yang sudah sedikit retak karena tua. Isinya adalah lagu-lagu jazz, lagu-lagu Frank Sinatra, The Beatles, dan beberapa album dari penyanyi lainnya yang tidak dia kenal.

“Sudah kubilang, jangan oprek iPod-ku!”

Ah, dia ingat. Kei malu! Di era seperti ini, memang jarang sekali masih ada orang yang mendengar lagu-lagu seperti itu.

Butuh waktu seminggu untuknya meyakinkan Kei bahwa dia sama sekali tidak menganggap Kei ktinggalan zaman atau mendengarkan lagu-lagu itu merupakan hal yang memalukan.

Tanggal 27 September tahun itu, dia menghadiahkan piringan hitam asli berisi lagu Frank Sinatra.

“Bagaimana aku memainkannya?” ucap Kei sambil memasang wajah bosan yang dengan suksesnya membuat Akiteru memukul kepalanya sambil berteriak; “Tidak sopan!”

Piringan hitam itu masih ada sampai sekarang di rak pajangan. Bebas debu karena tiap hari dibersihkan. Dan senyuman Kei saat dia membersihkan piringan hitam yang tidak bisa dimainkan itu juga masih sama dengan senyumannya tanggal 27 September dulu saat dia kira Kuroo tidak melihatnya.

* * *

 

“Mau berdansa?”

“Aku masih tidak bisa.”

Dan mereka memutuskan untuk hanya berdansa pelan, bukan waltz. Hanya berpelukan sambil berayun mengikuti suara musik yang saat itu dimainkan.

Hal itu cukup walaupun dengan Kei yang sesekali berkomentar; “Kita seperti pasangan tua yang norak.”

“Hahah… tidak apa-apa, kan?”

“Iya.”

_Where do I begin?_

_To tell a story of how great a love can be?_

_The sweet love story that is older than the sea_

* * *

 

‘You Are My Sunshine’ memenuhi kesunyian dalam mobil itu. Kei bersenandung kecil, mengikuti lirik lagu itu sambil sesekali melirik dirinya yang sedang menyetir mobil.

“You are my sunshine,” akhirnya dirinya tidak bisa tahan dan menyanyi dengan keras, “My only sunshine.”

Wajah Kei langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang tadi malam menjadi makanan utama mereka di hotel yang sudah terlupakan namanya.

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

Mereka tidak menyangkanya. Semua baik-baik saja sebelumnya dan Kuroo yakin mereka berdua tidak pernah memecahkan cermin untuk bisa tertimpa hal seperti ini.

_You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you_

Dia bisa merasakan tulang lengannya patah, mungkin lebih dari satu bagian. Mungkin rusuknya juga karena dadanya serasa ditikam.

“Kei…!” panggilnya, dan sepertinya tadi ada bunyi basah dari parunya.

Kei tersayangnya masih ada di sampingnya, matanya tertutup, napasnya tak terlihat, dan darah mengalir dengan deras dari perutnya dan— _“Tidak, tidak, jangan biarkan ini terjadi, ya Tuhan, aku tidak terlalu percaya padamu dan juga pada dewa-dewa lainnya, tapi tolong jangan biarkan ini terjadi!”_ —dari kepalanya.

Teriakan-teriakan orang yang memanggil ambulans memenuhi telinganya. Ada darah di matanya, tapi dia masih bisa melihat truk yang nyaris terbalik di dekat mobilnya.

Sayup-sayup dari radio mobilnya yang entah bagaimana masih bisa menyala, lagu itu masih terus terlantun.

_Please don’t take my sunshine away_

* * *

 

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_

Bunyi alarm yang tidak mengampuni tidak berbunyi pagi itu dan dia berterima kasih pada Kei yang mungkin saja lupa menyalakannya tadi malam. Sebuah tangan menyentuh kepalanya dan memainkan rambutnya yang selalu berdiri saat dia bangun tidur.

“Tetsurou-san, sarapanmu dingin nanti.”

Dengan sisa-sisa nyawanya yang belum kembali, dia bangun dan tersenyum melihat Kei yang memakai celemek dan membawakannya nampan berisi makanan.

“Kei, aku lebih suka dibangunkan begini daripada pakai alarm.”

Si pirang hanya tersenyum.

_I dreamt I held you in my arms_

“Eh, eh, coba dengar. Mimpiku semalam seram sekali!”

“Oh, ya?” Kei tidak terdengar tertarik mendengarnya sambil membereskan nampan dan piring-piring kosong, tetapi dia tetap melanjutkan.

“Iya! Kita baru saja pulang dari liburan, lalu di jalan ada truk yang oleng dan menabrak kita.”

“Hmm…”

“Kau berdarah. Dan mungkin mati. Aku tidak tahu. Pokoknya, kita tidak akan pernah liburan lagi, Kei!”

Tawa Kei begitu jernih dan tulus dan dia tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali dia mendengar tawa yang seperti itu dari Kei karena selama ini tawanya selalu terdengar sadis, dingin, dan menghina.

“Kei…” rengeknya sambil memeluk Kei yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

“Ya?”

“Jangan pergi dariku.”

“Baiklah.”

“Janji?”

“Iya.”

Dia memeluk Kei lebih erat.

Janji itu akan Kei ingkari, dia tahu itu.

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

Matanya tidak fokus saat dia membuka matanya. Kali ini, tidak ada Kei dimana-mana. Wangi _strawberry and cream_ yang selalu menjadi sabun Kei juga tergantikan oleh bau obat dan alkohol dan cairan antiseptik.

“Kuroo-san…”

Bukan Kei. Hanya Hinata. Dan Kenma. Dan Akaashi. Bokuto. Yaku. Sugawara. Tidak ada Kei.

Ada Akiteru di sudut ruangan. Juga ibunya. Tapi tidak ada Kei.

“Kei…” suaranya begitu serak dan kering.

_Kei tersayangnya masih ada di sampingnya, matanya tertutup, napasnya tak terlihat, dan darah mengalir dengan deras dari perutnya dan dari kepalanya._

Tidak ada Kei.

Tubuhnya masih sakit dan kaku, dia masih butuh bantuan alat untuk napas dia tidak bisa bergerak. Dan tentu saja menangis di depan orang sebanyak ini benar-benar merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai kapten.

Dia tetap menangis.

_So I hung my head and cried_

* * *

 

Hanya butuh waktu sebulan sebelum dia boleh kembali ke rumahnya.

Dan hanya butuh waktu satu minggu baginya untuk merasa bosan dan sendirian dalam rumah kecil yang sekarang terasa begitu luas.

_“Kei-chan, bagaimana kalau kita mengadopsi anak?”_

_“Repot. Aku tidak mau mengurus dua anak kecil di rumah ini.”_

_“Kita hanya mengadopsi satu.”_

_Kei memandangnya. “Memangnya kau bukan anak-anak?”_

Coba saja Kei menyetujuinya saat itu, mungkin sekarang dia tidak akan terlalu kesepian.

Dan tentu saja, hanya butuh satu hari sebelum dia menangis dan menolak untuk turun dari tempat tidur yang masih tercium seperti Kei.

* * *

 

“Walaupun kami bisa bilang sudah banyak kemajuan dari keadaannya sebulan lalu, Kuroo-san, kami masih tidak bisa memastikan kapan dia akan bangun. Atau kalau dia memang akan bangun.”

“Aku mengerti.”

Malam itu Kuroo berdansa sendirian di ruangan tanpa perabotan kecuali sebuah meja kopi kecil di ujung ruangan dengan sebuah _mp3_ _player_ di atas meja itu dengan satu set speaker kecil.

_High hopes, it takes me back to where it started_

_High hopes, when you let it go, go out, and start agai—_

Dia tidak bisa berdansa sendirian, tentu saja.

Ditinggalkannya ruangan tanpa perabotan kecuali sebuah meja kopi kecil rusak dengan sebuah mp3 player dan satu set speaker kecil yang kini tergeletak di atas lantai dingin ruangan gelap itu.

* * *

 

_“Dia sudah bangun.”_

Kalimat dari Akiteru melalui telepon itu cukup untuk membangunkannya pada jam lima pagi dan langsung cepat-cepat pergi ke rumah sakit dengan hanya sebuah kaos tipis dan celana jeans.

“Kuroo-san,” sapa salah satu dokter yang sepertinya sudah bosan melihat wajahnya karena tiap hari dia datang kesana dan mnanyakan Kei.

“Biarkan aku melihatnya.”

“Hah?”

“Kei. Astaga, biarkan aku melihatnya.”

“Baiklah. Tapi jangan ribut. Dan… ya, Kuroo-san, anda tahu bagaimana kepalanya luka… jadi…”

“Cepat.”

Dokter itu menuntunnya ke dalam kamar Kei.

Sudah ada Akiteru dan ibunya disana karena tentu saja mereka menginap disana dan sekarang dia merasa menjadi orang brengsek karena tidak ikut menginap di rumah sakit setelah Akiteru dan Ayako menolak tawaran menginap di rumahnya dan dia ingat bahwa hanya dua orang keluarga yang boleh menginap di rumah sakit dan dia langsung memaafkan dirinya.

Ya ampun, sekarang dia meracau dalam hatinya karena apa yang harus dia katakan pada Kei? “Hai, Kei-chan! Kau sudah bangun? Bagus! Karena aku mulai gila sendirian di rumah itu. Dan, hei, kayaknya aku merusak meja kopi kita dan speakernya. Mungkin kita harus beli yang baru?” seperti itu?

Atau, “Hei, perbanmu kelihatan keren di kepalamu!”

Atau, “Kei, kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya diriku di rumah itu! Terlalu sepi! Harusnya kita dulu mengadopsi anak!”

Atau, “Kei, aku rindu padamu. Kita jangan pernah liburan lagi.”

_Atau—_

“Okaa-san, itu siapa?”

Jantungnya terhenti sesaat.

“Itu Tetsurou-kun. Kau menikah dengannya tiga tahun lalu, ingat?”

“Tidak.”

Tidak terlihat penyesalan atau kesedihan karena tidak mengingat dirinya pada wajah Kei.

“Ah, kalian dulu pernah jadi lawan main voli, lalu kau ke universitas yang sama dengannya,” tambah wanita itu.

Kei menggeleng.

“Maaf, aku tidak ingat.”

Datar dan dingin. Tapi tanpa penyesalan.

Itu Kei. Hal itu pasti.

Tatapan dingin itu tidak pernah berubah.

 

 

_“Jangan pergi dariku.”_

_“Baiklah.”_

_“Janji?”_

_“Iya.”_

Ah, benar, kan? Kei bakalan mengingkari janjinya.

* * *

 

_High hopes, when it all comes to an end_

_But the world keeps spinning around_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm... minta komen? :D


End file.
